ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spider-Man/Ben 10 Movie
This is a made for dvd animated movie crossover. For Spider-Man it is not set in any particular universe from a comic, tv show or movie as it just exists in a world of it's own. For Ben 10 it is set after the Ultimate Alien finale and cancels out the existense of Omniverse. The Plot Professor Paradox transports Peter Parker A.K.A. Spider-Man from his world to Ben 10's world when the alien symbiote that transformed Eddie Brock into the monsterous Venom is somehow transported over where it has taken over Ben and transforms him into the new Venom nicknamed Benom and also combines with the aliens from his Omnitrix to make him more powerful, but also lose control and causes him to do bad things and hurt the people around him both physically and emotionally. Joining forces with Ben's cousin Gwen Tennyson and her boyfriend/Ben's best friend Kevin Levin, Spider-Man must find a way to get through to the Venom turned Ben 10 before it's too late. Characters Spider-Man/Peter Parker - (voiced by Josh Keaton) The young arachnid powered hero from another world who was once almost taken over by the alien symbiote. Ben "10" Tennyson/Benom - (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) '''The young protecter of earth who wields an alien device called the Omnitrix. When possessed by the alien symbiote it taps into his emotions making him more arrogant and unstable and desires to hurt the people around him. '''Venom - (voiced by Matt Lanter) '''Once possessed by Eddie Brock (the original Venom) and Spider-Man before him the symbiote has found it's way into Ben 10's world where the hero himself is it's new protege. '''Gwen Tennyson - (voiced by Ashley Johnson) '''Ben's cousin and Kevin's girlfriend who is part anodite. Though she cares for her cousin deeply like a brother she does get annoyed with the way he acts arrogant most of the time especially when it comes to Ben's girlfriend Julie who along with Kevin always seems to side with on arguments which makes her a target on Ben's list when he becomes the symbiotes new host. '''Kevin Levin - (voiced by Greg Cipes) '''Once Ben's enemy back in the original series and now best friend and allie as well as Gwen's boyfriend who is part Osmosian. He get's really annoyed with Ben when he is under the symbiotes control but soon comes around to help his friend. '''Darkstar/Michael Morningstar - (voiced by Wil Wheaton) '''He is an enemy of Ben and the gang. He is later taken over by the symbiote after Ben is freed from it. '''Professor Paradox - (voiced by David McCallum) '''A time traveller who has assisted Ben and his team in the past who also has the ability to dimension travel which he uses to bring Spider-Man to help. '''Julie Yamamoto - (voiced by Vyvan Pham) '''Ben's ex-girlfriend whom Ben is really angry at especially when he believes Gwen and Kevin like her more than him which results in her life being in grave danger. '''Omnitrix Aliens - (All voiced by Dee Bradley Baker except for Rath voiced by John Dimaggio) *'Swampfire ' *'Humungasaur' *'Rath' *'Big Chill' *'Echo Echo' *'Spidermonkey' *'Goop' *'Amphibian' *'Water Hazard' *'Armordrillo' *'Fourarms' *'Cannonbolt' *'Diamondhead' *'NRG' 'Quotes' Spider-Man (To Benom): "Uh oh, somebodys been a bad alien symbiote". (Fourarms Benom holds up Julie from the top of a building and Spider-Man swings in, catches her and puts her next to Gwen) Gwen: '"Nice catch but who are you?" '''Spider-Man: '"You seriously don't know who I am? Dude that Paradox guy was right, this really is a parallel dimension". 'Gwen: '"Wait, you know Paradox?" '''Spider-Man: "Wait, you know Paradox. Who are you?" 'Gwen: '"I could ask you the same question". 'Spider-Man: '"Why, you forget? (Gwen frowns at him) the silent stare of annoyance. Deadly". (Darkstar appears in front of Spider-Man who has an unconscious Ben around his arm and the sybiote is trapped in Diamondheads diamonds). 'Spider-Man: "'OK, I've just spent the last couple of hours fighting an alien possessed teenager with a fancy alien changing wrist watch.. which is sentence I never thought I would say, and now I'm being confronted by Dr Doom Junior. I'm begging you, please please tell me you're one of the good guys". 'Darkstar: '"I hate to disappoint you my strange bizzare looking friend, but I'm afraid I'm not really a very nice person. Futhermore I'll be taking that alien lifeform (the symbiote) and will be eliminating Mr Celebrity there (Ben), so if you know what's good for you then move aside". 'Spider-Man: '"I take it that's a no".